1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paving blocks made of concrete, cement, sand or stone for covering the ground. Such ground covering blocks are used in the construction of traffic carrying surfaces such as vehicular traffic or pedestrian traffic, for example, walkways, squares, foot paths, entrance drives and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art paving blocks of shapes other than square or rectangular do not permit the creation of ground covering structures with straight perimeter edges except with the requirement that paving blocks be cut or that there be a great number of shapes of blocks to meet all desired structure configurations. The use of a number of block shapes increases costs and the requirement that certain blocks be cut wastes blocks and materials.
One such prior art paving block structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. B1 4,128,357 originally issued Dec. 5, 1978 and having a re-examination certificate date of Jul. 17, 1984. The slab element shown, described and claimed has a hexagonal plan profile body and a square plan profile stem attached to one of its eight perimeter segments with a score line extending through the center of both the hexagonal body and square stem. A ground covering made of these blocks cannot produce a straight perimeter edge employing only the basic slap element with or without the stem attached and only separating selective slab elements along its score lines. A straight edged ground cover can only be produced using a number of different block configurations or breaking the blocks at locations other than the preformed score lines. This increases the number of block shapes that must be carried in inventory or requires that the slab elements be broken on site which is highly wasteful of the block material and worker time.